1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the use of compounds to treat a variety of disorders, diseases and pathologic conditions and more specifically to the use of phenylamine derivatives to treat various disorders.
2. Background Information
Currently, there is a need for compounds that are capable of selectively killing and/or reducing the viability of various cells. There is also a need for pharmacological tools for the further study of the physiological processes associated with apoptosis.
The apoptotic cascade in cells is known to lead to cell death. Uncontrolled cell death can be associated with several human pathologies, such as neurodegenerative diseases, ALS, liver inflammation, multiple sclerosis, and ischemic injuries. BH3 Interacting Domain Death Antagonist (BID) is a protein that is a member of the BCL-2 family proteins involved in the control of the apoptotic cascade. Therefore, BID represents a potential target for inhibition by various therapeutic agents. It is desirable that such therapeutic agents be capable of occupying a deep hydrophobic crevice on the surface of BID. Unfortunately, no such therapeutic agents have been developed.
Accordingly, a need exists to identify potent cell permeable compounds for targeting the BCL-2 family of receptors such as, for example, BCL-xL, BCL-2, MCL-1, or BCL-B. There exists a need for agonists that can inhibit the binding of BH3 to the BCL-2 receptors.
In addition a need exists for compounds useful as chemosensitizers in particular, where anti-apoptotic BCL-2 family proteins, such as BCL-xL, BCL-2, Mcl-1, BCL-W, or BCL-B, are overproduced by the cells.